Broken China
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: FaexSebastian this is one for my friend. In this one Fae and Sebastian have a fight and in the end of it Fae gets mad and breaks one of Sebastian's favorite China plates. She thinks he'll be mad at her so dodges him all day. Enjoy:)
Sebastian and Fae are having another argument. They have been doing so well as well. They hardly argue anymore and today is the first time they fought. Where their location is, isn't the best location.

"I can't argue right now, lady Fae. I have stuff to do. We can finish this argument later" says Sebastian

Sebastian goes to leave and does but not before hearing Fae yell: "Asshole Demon" and break one of his favorite china cups. She realizes what she does and gasps. She really didn't mean to do that. She was mad and picked up the nearest thing next to her and threw it. She hopped it was one of her cups not his that she got him as a gift. She doesn't know that's why their his favorites. She whistles for Pluto and uses him to help her escape. She thinks he will be mad and yell at her. She doesn't want to deal with Sebastian's wrath. Sebastian comes in and sees the plate smashed, he isn't mad at her but he is upset. He was tracking down a matching set for her in a green tea set. He's still getting it for her but now he has to order a plate to replace it. He gets on the phone to do just that. When Baldroy tells him he has a package.

"Oh dear. The set already came." says Sebastian, he heads down to get it. "It was suppose to come a week ago. Your late"

"Sorry sir, we just now got this made. " says the delivery man

"Sigh, it can't be helped. " says Sebastian, he signs for it he paid for them at the store.

He takes them inside and makes sure their not broken before wrapping them up all nice and beautiful he's giving them to Fae during dinner. He goes looking for her but like the cat she is he can't find her. He lets her cool off but still looks for her. He gets worried when she doesn't go to dinner. He finds her in her office after dinner. He sets her present down gently and catches her before she can run away. The fight from earlier today forgotten. She panics and tries to get away. Though Sebastian doesn't let her. He holds her close and soothes her. It takes a long time before she calms down.

"Why aren't you yelling at me?! Your mad at me." says Fae

"I'm not mad at you." says Sebastian

"I broke one of your plates. You love that plate." says Fae

"Yes, because you gave it to me." says Sebastian

"Huh?" says Fae

"The reason it's my favorite is because you gave it to me. I don't care about the rest of the China because I have no connection to it. I do however have a connection with the ones you gave me. Only because you gave them to me. That's why their important." says Sebastian

"...s-sorry" says Fae

"It's quiet alright the plate is getting repaired as we speak. I also have something for you" says Sebastian

"For me? You didn't have to" says Fae

"I wanted too. It's right there." says Sebastian

Faes very curious and opens it. Inside is the green tea set, it's a beautiful sea foam green tea cups, plates, and the tea pot itself. All the plates except the big ones are sea foam green with gold trimming. The big plates are a lighter sea foam green and have a big white circle in the middle of the square plates. The cups are normal tea cups with the bottom is done in gold. The main part is sea foam green and the inside is white and near the top is gold flowery trim. The handles match the inside of the cups. The tea pot is a small one that would remind you of a gravy boat, it's done in complete sea foam green and the inside is gold. She blinks in surprise this tea set matches his tea set perfectly.

"Do you like it?" asks Sebastian

"I do. But was it suppose to match yours?" says Fae

"Yes actually but it also matched one of your favorite teas as well. Green tea" says Sebastian

"Thank you I love it." says Fae, kissing him

He smiles kissing her right back wrapping his arms around her. He breaks the kiss after a while.

"Now how about we go and worry about dinner, kitten?" asks Sebastian

"That sounds wonderful" says Fae

He smiles and holds her hand leading her downstairs.

The End


End file.
